1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting apparatus, a liquid droplet ejecting method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
It is known that ejection characteristics of an ink jet head (liquid droplet ejecting head) are changed by a change in ink viscosity (fluid viscosity), and the change of the ejection characteristics may have a negative influence on image quality.